Personal hero
by densifangirl-gr
Summary: What if Kensi and Deeks were met under different circumstances? What if they were met somewhere else? Will it be love at first sight and this time? And how long will it take them to build their thing?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

It was another day at the office. LAPD was always doing its best to hand over the cases to FBI, NSA and other agencies. Only if it was a robbery, a crime of passion or a murder that none of the agencies wanted to take over or had something to do with them, they worked on them. Detective Marty Deeks was on his way to his home. He was driving while listening to his favorite music station when he saw a silver Cadillac SRX turned upside down. _Car accident_, he thought.

He pulled over, got out and ran to the car. A woman was inside and unconsciousness. "Hello? Can you hear me?" He took out his phone and called 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"This is Detective Marty Deeks, I need an ambulance in my location. There was a car accident. A woman is inside and she is unconsciousness."

"_Does she have a pulse?"_

"Yeah, she does."

"_Okay, sir. Don't move her. The ambulance will be there soon." _He looked at the back of the car and saw gasoline dripping.

"I have to take her out. There is gasoline leak." He lifted her up and carried her away from her vehicle. It hadn't been three seconds and her car exploded. He placed her on the ground and searched her pockets hoping to find an ID. He found something that looked like a badge. In the front, there was an eagle and Naval Criminal Investigate Service was written in the middle. On the inside, he saw the ID; Kensi Blye, Special Agent.

A few minutes later, the ambulance along with a patrol car and the fire department arrived. The paramentics put her on the stretcher and rolled her to the ambulance. The fire wasn't that big. It was easy for the firemen to put it out. Deeks gave the police officer her badge. "She is NCIS. Do you know someone you can call?"

"I'll take to Bates. He knows." Deeks nodded his head and followed the ambulance with his car. He was feeling like a hero. He saved that woman's life. And he didn't even know her.

The NCIS was informed and her two co-workers, Agents Callen and Hanna, drove to the hospital where she was taken. The doctors had taken her for some tests and they had told Deeks they would inform him as soon as they knew something. He was sitting on one of these uncomfortable plastic chairs when two men approached the reception desk. "We are looking for Kensi Blye. She was in a car accident. They told us she is here." Callen explained.

"She is taken for some tests. The doctor will soon inform you." a nurse told them.

Deeks got up and approached them. "I'm sorry. You are friends of Kensi Blye?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD." and they shook hands. "I found her. I was passing from where the accident occurred when I saw her car upside down. I took her out of the car. There was gasoline leak. If I hadn't, she would be dead now."

"Thank you, thank you Detective. I'm Agent Callen and this is my partner Agent Hanna. Do you know how she is?"

"They told me to wait."

"Do you know how it happened?" Sam asked.

"Um, no. When I passed from there, the car was already upside down. Why?"

"Nothing." Sam just said. She was a federal agent. Many things could be happening.

That was when a doctor showed up and approached them. "Friends of Kensi Blye?" Callen nodded his head. "There is nothing to worry about. All the tests are good. She doesn't have a concussion. However, her left hand is broken. But nothing serious. She just needs not to use it for about a month. Other than that, she is okay."

"Can we see her?" Callen asked.

"In the morning. She needs a rest."

"Okay. Thank you doctor." Sam said and the doctor left. He turned to Deeks and said "Thank you Detective for what you did."

"I didn't do anything. I did what a right citizen will."

The next day found Callen sitting by Kensi's side. She was still sleeping. Callen was waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and saw Callen. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I have to say I've been better."

"You are very lucky. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. I was on my way home when suddenly a dog jumped in front of me. I tried to avoid it but it happened what happened. How did I end up here?"

"A guy was passing from there. He took you out of the car. There was gasoline leak and then it was exploded."

_My poor car,_ she thought. "What guy?"

"He is a Detective working at LAPD." Callen could see some interest in Kensi's eyes but he didn't say anything. He stayed with her about two hours and then Kensi told him to leave. She was going to be okay.

She tried to sleep but the pain in her hand was unbearable. The painkillers weren't doing anything. She was playing a game in her phone when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and a blond tall gorgeous man holding a bouquet of flowers entered the room. "Hi."

"Hi. You probably don't know me. I'm Marty Deeks, the guy who took you out of the car." She was staring at him like a school girl who was falling in love. "These are for you." and he gave her the flowers.

"Thank you. And for the flowers and for saving my life. My name is Kensi Blye. But I'm guessing you already know that." she said smiling. For a minute, they were just looking at each other without saying anything.

"When are you going home?" He broke the silence.

"The doctor said I can leave tomorrow evening."

"Do you…do you want to go out for dinner?" She looked at him surprised. "If you don't want it's okay."

"No, no, no. I…I want to go out for dinner with you. I haven't done for quite a while."

"Okay then. Um, I'll leave you my card." he said and took out of his pocket a card with his number. "And you can call me or I can pick you up tomorrow if you that's okay with you."

"Yeah, okay. Sounds wonderful."

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded her head.

"Yeah of course. See you tomorrow." And he left. She was in love. She was in love with that blond Detective. He was her hero, her personal hero.

**I don't know if I continue it. I wanted to write something like that but I haven't imagined the rest. I'll try to think something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. But eventually, I came up with something. I hope you like it.**

They did what they had planned. Deeks picked her up from the hospital and offered her to drive her to her home so that she can change clothes for their dinner and then they'd go to the restaurant. He had made a reservation and had booked a table for the two of them. It was a really nice restaurant. There were dim lighting and slow romantic music being played. It was the perfect place. "So," he began.

"So what?"

"I want to know something about you."

"Okay then. I'm a NCIS agent, I was engaged to a marine six years ago, my father was a marine, too."

"Was?" he interrupted her. "He retired?"

"No, he…he died when I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Um, I don't have a pet, although I want one, I tend to kill every house plant that I get, my favorite color is cornflower blue, my favorite movie is Titanic and I love ice-cream."

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate and strawberry." She drank a little wine and then asked him. "Now, it's your turn. What are your secrets?"

"I'm LAPD detective, I was a lawyer, public defender to be exact, I do have a pet, a dog, his name is Monty, I'm sure you'll love him. I love surf, I surf every single day, both my parents are dead and I don't have a sibling."

"So, you surf for hobby." He nodded his head for a yes.

"Do you have a partner?"

The smile she had was gone. "He was kidnapped a few months ago…and we are still looking for him."

"I'm sorry. I think I should stop asking things. Everything I ask makes you sad."

"It's not that. Every man in my life just disappears. First my father, then my fiancé and now Dom, my partner."

"He will be found. Don't worry." He stretched his hand to touch hers. He held it and fondled it gently.

A while later, they left and he drove her back to her house. He pulled over outside her house and looked at her in the eyes. "Here we are. I hope you had a great time."

"I certainly did. I was great."

None of them was speaking for a moment. "So, get well soon. I hope I'll see you again. And don't worry about your partner. He is going to be found, soon."

"Thank you for everything you did for me. I'll never forget it." He stared at her and without hesitation, he kissed her in the lips. She didn't kiss him back. She was taken aback. But she definitely liked it. "Goodnight." she said, opened the door and left. That time, he felt so stupid. How could he kiss her from their first date? And he wasn't even sure that she had felling for him. He definitely had otherwise he wouldn't do what he did.

Kensi walked in her house and shut the door as fast as she could. She put her fingers on her lips not believing what had just happened. She moved a little the curtain from the window to look outside. She could see his car still there and him looking at the same window. Like he knew she would look outside. It was probably a wish that came true. His eyes met hers. He smiled at her for one more time and then he drove away. She waved her hand for goodbye as he was leaving, smiling too. For the first time, after so many years she was happy. She was happy again.

**I'm sorry again, this time for the small chapter. I'll try a longer one next time.**


End file.
